Satisfied
by themaniacproject
Summary: Kimblee has been waiting up all night for Greed to return home.   GreedXKimblee


If anything could explain the desire that Kimblee felt, it was Greed.

...His knight in shining armor.

...The one thing he couldn't live without.

He made him feel accepted.

...And never regretted meeting him, even when they had the occasional fight; which consisted of blowing a lot of things up and many bruises along the way.

Greed was the only person Kimblee would die for, cry for, and love for.

After waiting an extra hour and a half past the time Greed was said to return home, Kimblee's patience was exceeding to higher degrees than usual.

He sat on the couch in the basement with his arms crossed in anger; awaiting for the arrival of Greed.

Dammit...

Kimblee would go upstairs every ten minutes to the door to see if he had already come. But the door was never opened after he left.

"Unbelievable." he snarled. "-Idiot told me he would be back at 8:00."

Kimblee checked the time on his phone. It read 9:34.

"And he doesn't even answer his damn phone."

Kimblee didn't see any sudden happenings in the near future, so he decided to stretch out on the couch and nap.

Before his eyes shut, one thing came out of his mouth, "I still can't believe him.."

Hours had passed before Kimblee woke up; from an irritating slumber I might add.

He rubbed is eyes so he could check the time on his cellphone again. It read 11:35.

Kimblee sighed. "That moron."

Still after hours of sleep, he still couldn't get Greed out of his mind. But he didn't want it to affect him. Though he was truly concerned for him, he didn't want it to torture his dreams.

...Miss me?

Kimblee jolted himself around to his left.

There lied Greed with that irresistible smirk on his face.

"Greed..." was all Kimblee could say at the moment. All the other words never made it out of his mouth.

"I thought you would wait up for me," Greed said as he leaned in toward Kimblee.

"I-I did." Kimblee then remembered how _long_ he waited. "You were late, you bastard! I thought you said 8:00, I waited an hour an a half for you."

He turned away from his face.

"I know..but maybe you can let me explain, will 'ya?"

Kimblee slightly turned his head back towards Greed.

"So what's your excuse this time? Got wasted and lost track of time?"

"Oh, so close," he smiled. Something Kimblee hadn't seen for a while. "After I dealt with my own issues, I went down to the store to buy a few things."

"That's it?" Kimblee questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well, how much did you buy that took you so long just to get home?"

Greed's smile widened. "You wanna know?"

Kimblee paused to back-track the sinister comment Greed had just said.

"Actually, it's none of my business. Forget it. I'm just glad your finally home."

"So am I."

"Your own issues pissed you off?"

"Nope." Greed leaned in more towards Kimblee so their foreheads touched."

"I'm glad I'm home..so I could see you..and so we-"

Kimblee then pushed himself away from Greed.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Oh?" he laughed.

"Explain why you never answered your phone all those times I tried calling you."

"My phone was on silent, and I never really checked my phone at all tonight."

Kimblee sighed in defeat. "You're hopeless."

"Satisfied?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Actually, no. I don't think you're satisfied."

Kimblee looked puzzled. "Whataya mean?"

Greed then wrapped his arms around the alchemist. "I can help satisfy you completely...or are you still mad?"

"What if I am?"

"Well to be honest, even if your still mad I don't care."

Greed then threw himself on top of Kimblee.

"Completely defenseless," he smirked.

"Seriously, don't do this."

"Why not? I mean, after all, you did wait up for me; at least until you gave up. You obviously missed me. Are you telling me you didn't?"

"I did!...miss you, but the thing with..is that you always go to other places without telling me. You could have just said so!"

"'Ya know, you're cute when your mad," Greed said as he leaned in to kiss him.

And even though Kimblee wanted to turn away, he couldn't. His certain feeling made him irresistible to him.

"All better?" he asked.

"S-Shut up...you're the worst," Kimblee said softly.

"Aw, come on, Kimblee. I'm trying to make it up to you...

What else do you want me to do?"

Kimblee knew where he was going with that unforgettable comment.

"So...you just...want me to give in, is that right?"

"Precisely," Greed said.

"It's not that easy..."

"Sure it is. I'll make it very easy for you. All you gotta do is lie there..."

Greed leaned in to kiss him again; running his fingers through his hair.

Kimblee felt his body heating up.

"N-No," he said turning away from his lips.

"You don't have to deny it anymore."

I don't have to deny it, Kimblee thought.

But how would that feel to accept it?

"Why?"

"...why what?"

Kimblee turned once more to face the person he truly loved.

"Why...do I...love you so much?"

Greed smiled. "So I got to you?"

"...maybe."

Kimblee got up from lying down and wrapped his arms around the homunculus's body. "I love you...and...I'm not just saying that."

He sighed from finally getting his feelings out of his system. He began to kiss up and down his neck; something he remembered that Greed liked during their last episode.

"Nn...you're turning into quite the fast guy."

"I try," Kimblee smiled, and the went to kiss Greed.

The homunculus forcefully pushed Kimblee back into his position lying down.

"You stay there. I wasn't finished apologizing from before," Greed said as he trailed his fingers down Kimblee's torso.

"You don't...have to. It's...okay." Kimblee tried to force the words out, but he couldn't ignore the sensation Greed was giving him.

Greed began to unzip his pants.

"Wait..."

The sinful homunculus brushed his hand across Kimblee's face to calm him.

"Like I said...I need to apologize for making you wait."'

Kimblee tried to force himself up, but Greed pinned his arms down; unable to move.

"This is making it harder for you."

"Y-Your making it harder," Kimblee said, struggling his way free.

"Just give in...and make it easy."

Greed worked his tongue in different directions below his stomach.

Kimblee moaned to every stroke of his tongue.

"D-Don't...don't stop."

The homunculus grinned. "Don't plan to."

Kimblee tilted his head back and continued to let the homunculus pleasure him.

Feeling the rotations of his tongue made him make small quivering sounds that excited Greed.

Kimblee's breathing started to sound more heavily.

Greed paused for a moment.

"Satisfied yet?"

Kimblee looked up and smiled.

"I'll let you know..."


End file.
